Addicted to Water
by SheDancesWithTheWolves
Summary: When Rikki cuts herself on moon rock she finds herself addicted to water. Can Cleo and Lewis stop her from revealing their secret with the help from Zane and new girl Rosie. Zane&Rikki Cleo
1. Rikki Cuts Herself

The bright sun rippled on the surface of the clear water. The early morning breeze was smooth on any person who was out this early skin. A brown haired, tanned teenage girl was sitting on a rock watching the waves lap. Suddenly a blonde head popped out of the water and Cleo the brown haired girl smiled and jumped off her rock. She surveyed the blonde girl her long curling blonde hair, her sparkling eyes and her orange shimmering tail. "Rikki be careful this is a public beach!"

"Ah what's life without a little danger?"

"Rikki!" Rikki flipped her blonde hair out of her eyes and flipped her tail over. "Come on Cleo! Be adventurous let's go to the Moon Pool."

"Alright hang on." Cleo pulled off her jacket and her skirt revealing a pink spotted bikini. She ran for the water and Rikki dived into the depths. Rikki flicked her tail and she jetted ahead of her friend. Cleo flicked her tail but just couldn't get to the speed of Rikki. Rikki rolled over and a dolphin copied her. Rikki laughed a silent laugh and Cleo smiled and they shot through a small gap in a rock.

Rikki's head popped up first and Cleo's followed not long after. Rikki heaved herself onto the rocks and dried her tail off. She sparkled blue and seemed to turn transparent and then she was wearing a red top with a white jacket with black shorts. Her hair was tied in a bun. She smiled at Cleo who was still a mermaid and turned to the rocks. She touched it gently and cut herself. "Arghh," exclaimed Rikki. She sucked her finger and grimaced in pain. Cleo smiled to herself and lay on her back in the warm water. Rikki smiled and splashed into the water. Cleo grinned ducked under and followed Rikki.

Cleo walked along the beach. Rikki had left her to go swimming so she had had lunch. She stared at the sea, shrugged and dived into the water. The sea was calm this afternoon. No waves or anything. Cleo sliced through the water smoothly. When she was at the Moon Pool she saw Rikki. "Rikki? Hi! What are you doing here?" Rikki smiled and turned. Her eyes were deep blue at this point and her eyes were alight. "Fancy a swim?" asked Rikki. Cleo nodded and they disappeared under the water. When they got to shore Cleo got out of the water. But Rikki just smiled. "Hey Cleo!" she asked in a strangely innocent but drawing voice. "Why are you getting out? The water is so nice and land is so dry!" Cleo frowned, she flipped her phone open and called Lewis "Hey Lewis! Rikki's acting really weird, she's staying in the water and she keeps saying how nice water is!"  
"Keep Rikki there and I'll be there as soon as I can!"


	2. Where I She?

_This is my_ _note. I thank Loverofgoodstories27 for being my first reviewer ever. This is my first story and because I am obsessed with H20 Just Add Water and I've had this idea in my head for a while but I couldn't decide which mermaid to do it on. Thanks to everyone who R&R'd my first Fanfic story._

Lewis arrived at the beach where Cleo was huddled on a rock, avoiding the water which was lapping high up the beach. "Are you ok?"Asked Lewis to Cleo. She nodded and took Lewis outstretched hand. He pulled her safely back to shore and she held tightly onto his hand. "Where did Rikki go Cleo?" asked Lewis. Cleo pointed and Lewis looked. A little way out to sea was a shimmering, orange tail. It was Rikki. "I've been calling out to her but she keeps saying that she needs to be in the water." Lewis frowned.

"Cleo we need to get her to your house!"

"Why my place?"

"Because it's closest and your dad and Kim are both away camping right?"

"Yeah."

"So you need to go out there and get her."

"Why me?"

"Do you see me growing a tail when I touch water?"

"No way am I doing it!" Lewis reached out to touch the water and then jerked his hand so that a few drops of water landed on Cleo's legs. She frowned at Lewis and then dived into the water. She sparkled and her tail appeared and she swam after Rikki. After a bit of struggling they dragged Rikki to the shore and therefore dried her off.

When they got to Cleo's house they forced Rikki onto Cleo's bed and then locked the door. "What are we going to do?" asked Cleo sounding scared. "I don't know Cleo it depends. Maybe the marine park will have answers!" he said brightening up.

"Lewis what are you going to tell them that a teenage mermaid cut herself on some moon rock at Mako Island and is now addicted to water?"

"No but to be on the safe side!" Cleo frowned then nodded. Lewis prised the door open and rushed out. Cleo slammed the door again and Rikki smiled. "I'm thirsty!" she exclaimed.

"Well I'll get you a drink wait...no!" Rikki had grabbed her vase of flowers and tipped it over her. She sparkled and turned into a mermaid. "That's better!" she smiled innocently and Cleo frowned. "I'm hungry."

"Ok I'll get you some food." She went out and grabbed an ice pop from the fridge. She ran back upstairs and pushed open her door. The window was open and Rikki was gone.


	3. Who is Rosie really?

_I LOVE everyone who commented. This story I will continue for two more chapters! Thanks to everyone who helped this story become good. LOVE YA! Please tell me if you like Rosie if you do then I'll add her in but if you don't I'll stop her _

"Lewis? Lewis? LEWIS!" Lewis turned and saw the new girl Rosie. Rosie smiled at him and she spoke "Um Lewis is your friend called Rikki?"

"Yeah why?"

"Um well I saw her in the water down at Shark Cove."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah she was a mermaid."

"You saw her?" She nodded and Lewis pushed past her. He got to the lagoon and he saw Rikki lying on the beach. She was lying on her back letting the water flow over her tail. Lewis dialled in Cleo's number and called her "CLEO Rikki's at the beach in Shark Cove. Come quick."

After about ten minutes Cleo arrived with Zane and Rosie. Rikki smiled and Cleo frowned. "Lewis what's wrong with her?" Lewis shrugged. "Cleo get Rikki dry and keep her out of the waves!" Cleo frowned but did it anyway. "WELL Are you going to help?" Zane nodded and started pulling Rikki. "Wait guys she's unconscious!" Cleo stared and ran towards Rikki. "NO Stop!" But it was too late, the waves lapped over her trainers, she sparkled and flopped on to the beach. Rosie was eyeing the scene. Cleo frowned and Rosie laughed. But Cleo couldn't help thinking something was different about Rosie but what?


End file.
